The purpose of this project is to develop an efficient method for total synthesis of the anti-tumor quassinoid bruceantin. The new chemistry to be used will be worked out on a simpler model system which will also provide tetracyclic analogs of bruceantin, lacking the ring-A diosphenol, for physiological evaluation.